Tiny
Tiny is a huge, muscular character from the original ClayFighter. He's one of the few characters to return in its sequel, C2: Judgement Clay ''(which was Tiny's final appearance in the series). Unlike Bad Mr. Frosty or the Blob, who had updated appearances and movesets in C2, Tiny's sprites were recycled from the previous game. Tiny is the canonical winner of the first ClayFighter tournament. Development Originally, his name was going to be Crusher. Prototype Biographies First Biography Likes: Color Hates: Whimps Clay Type: R Sex: Clay Married: Yes ClayFighter He was in the first ClayFighter and was the canon winner of the tournament. Although he may look like a wrestling character, with the majority of moves being throws done with full 360 circles (a la Zangief), he throws dashing punches and rolls like Blanka. He looks confused when he wins, but then flexes. Bio (Tournament Edition Guide Book) The buffest of the clay fighters, Tiny works out whenever he isn't pounding the clay out of the other players. A member of the WCWA (World Clay Wrestling Association), he truly loves to wrestle and fight. He is not very bright, so he relies on his massive strength to win. He is proud of his physique and will smash anyone who laughs at him. Ending Tiny turned the circus into a big wrestling gym when he became king of the circus. Of course, everyone admired Tiny, the champion forever, although not everyone liked the diet of broccoli and water. The end. C2: Judgement Clay Tiny was not originally going to appear in ''C2: Judgement Clay, but when the character of Lucy had to be removed from the game, Tiny's sprites from the first game his sprite from the first game were imported into the game, making Tiny the only character to use the same sprites in both games. As a result of this TIny only has one win pose, while all other character have two. Just because he has reused sprites, that doesn't mean he plays like the old Tiny. His Dashing Punch becomes a charge attack where before it was done with a quarter circle. He also had his Medicine ball done with a half circle. This raises the question why they didn't keep his attack commands the same. One guess is that Lucy had the same combinations and they didn't have time to make all the sprites. Bio The buffest of the Clay Fighters, Tiny works out whenever he isn't pounding the clay out of the other players. Tiny proved his dominance by smashing the cheezy N. Boss at the Clay Fighter circus. Now president of the WCWA (World Clay Wrestling Association), he truly loves to wrestle and fight. So much so that he destroyed all of his wrestling opponents. Proud of his physique, Tiny will smash anyone who laughs at him. Tiny has return in search of new competition, and his clay has never gleamed so good. Ending After becoming Grand Master of Mudville, Tiny retired from the fighting world to pursue a career in fast food... at Muddonald's? He quickly introduced a new mouth watering sensation called Buff Burgers... 100 lb burgers that instantly build biceps when being lifted to the eater's mouth. Win quotes *"You call yourself clay!?" *"Come back and I'll mold you a new face!" Moveset ClayFighter/ClayFighter: Tournament Edition *Dashing Punch: Down, Down-forwards, forwards & Punch *Backfist Whip: Down, Down back, back & Punch *Medicine Ball: Hold back, forward & Punch (can be done in midair) *Arcing Medicine Ball: Hold Down, Up & Kick *Air Tackle: hold Down, Medium Punch & Medium Kick C2: Judgement Clay *Medicine Ball: Half circle forward & Kick *Dashing Punch: Hold back, forward & Punch *Wimp Slide: Hold back, down-forward & Punch *Arcing Medicine Ball: Half circle forward, up & Punch Themes ClayFighter C2: Judgement Clay Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:Good characters Category:Evil characters Category:Content